What Are We Waiting For?
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: Malfoy attacks Hermione and Ron steps in to rescue her. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything in the HP universe, although I wish I owned Ronniekins! ;) But alas, it's not to be.

A/N: I had a massive moment of inspiration yesterday and wrote this fic in about three hours. And so far it's my favorite of all my fics – I hope you feel the same!

* * *

I wanted to kill him.

Don't laugh – I'm telling the truth. I wanted to hit him into next week. Next month, even. I'd be happy if I never saw his ugly face again, for that matter. Unfortunately, he's still around. Guess I didn't hit him hard enough.

I know what you're thinking: _Violence? Murderous thoughts? From sweet Ronald Weasley?_ Okay, so you're probably not _that_ surprised. But believe me, he deserved every bit of it.

I'd been doing really well lately, controlling my rage towards that slimy git. I held my tongue when he insulted my family. I turned my back when he got away with things in Potions that no one else would have dared to attempt.

But when he attacked Hermione, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something.

* * *

"_Another horrible Potions lesson, as always," Ron grumbled as he, Harry, and Hermione exited the dungeons and headed up the dark staircase. "I think Snape's gotten meaner than ever."_

_Harry nodded. "I didn't think he could hate me any more than he did before, but apparently he can. I almost wish I hadn't passed the O.W.L.s just so I wouldn't have to take his class any longer."_

"_Well," Hermione interjected, "it could be worse."_

_Ron stared at her in disbelief. "Worse? Are you mad? How much worse do you think it could get? I've already got detention every night this week just for dropping dragon dung on the floor!"_

_Harry laughed. "And not picking it up until Snape stepped in it."_

_Ron grinned. "You're just jealous that you didn't do it first."_

_Hermione frowned. "Honestly, you two! If you'd just ignore Snape..."_

"_Oh, come off it, Hermione!" Ron retorted. "You know what Snape's like! It's practically impossible to ignore him!"_

"_Too bad about that detention, Weasel." Malfoy's voice floated down the hallway towards them. "Looks like a long week of scrubbing toilets. But I guess you're used to that, aren't you? Probably your summer job, isn't it? Got to keep your family fed somehow, I suppose."_

_Ron felt his ears turning red in anger. He opened his mouth to answer, but Hermione beat him to it. "Shut up, Malfoy. No one asked your opinion."_

_Malfoy glared at her. "How dare you speak to me, Mudblood filth!"_

_Hermione laughed. "Oh, really witty, Malfoy. How long did it take you to come up with that one? Hope you didn't damage your pea-sized brain with the effort."_

_Malfoy's wand was out in an instant, pointed at Hermione's heart. "You'd better watch what you say, Granger."_

"_Or what?" Hermione crossed her arms and glared back at him. "You're going to hex me? Big deal. I've seen your wand work and I'm not impressed."_

_Malfoy's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You think you're so smart, Mudblood. How would you like to lose that mind of yours?" He raised his wand higher and shouted, "Cru—"_

_His words were cut off by Ron's fist in his face.  
_

* * *

I wanted to kiss him.

It was the sweetest thing he'd ever done for me. Yes, he'd defended me from Malfoy's insults before, but this – this was different. I'm not even sure I can explain it, but I'll try.

I was pretending to be brave, like I wasn't scared of Malfoy and his threats. I knew what he could do to me. I knew what he was capable of. But I couldn't let Ron get in trouble again, not over some stupid comment from that greasy prat.

However, Ron is _not_ a mind reader. You're shocked, I know, but it's true. I tried to beat him to it, get to Malfoy before he could, but Malfoy caught me unawares. I wasn't ready. I really didn't think he'd do anything that drastic. I had seen Harry inconspicuously pull out his wand, and I thought that would be enough. But an Unforgivable Curse? I wasn't prepared – neither was Harry – but Ron was. He had seen what was coming and rose to the occasion.

Unfortunately, Snape saw the whole thing, or at least, what he _thought_ was the whole thing. In other words, just Ron punching Malfoy and Malfoy bleeding profusely, completely unconscious in the middle of the corridor.

* * *

"_Weasley! Potter!" Snape was storming towards them, an evil glint in his eyes. "What is going on?"_

_Hermione stepped forward. "Professor, Malfoy – "_

"_Be quiet, Miss Granger. I did not ask your opinion." Snape glared at Hermione and she shrank back behind Ron._

_Ron defiantly met Snape's eyes. "It's my fault, Professor. Malfoy was about to curse Hermione and I hit him before he could do it." He left out the part about the Unforgivable Curse. Snape wouldn't have believed him anyway._

_Snape waved his wand and Malfoy's unconscious form levitated in the air, as if on an invisible stretcher. "You're just begging for detention, aren't you, Weasley?" he sneered. "But not this time. No, no. You won't be that lucky. We're going straight to the Headmaster about this." _

_Ron's eyes widened. "The Headmaster? But, Professor – "_

"_Enough, Weasley. Attacking your classmates in the corridors is strictly forbidden, and knocking them unconscious is certainly worthy of expulsion."_

_Hermione gasped, but held her tongue under Snape's glare._

"_Follow me, Weasley." Snape spun on his heel and marched determinedly down the corridor, Malfoy's body floating along beside him. _

_Ron gave Harry and Hermione a resigned look. "Well, guess that's it, then. See you."  
_

* * *

I wanted to cry.

And believe me, I _never_ cry. But the possibility of being expelled had my eyes all watery and my throat clogged up. What would my parents say? How could I face them?

The only thing that kept me following Snape down the corridor was the thought that I would at least be expelled for a good reason. Hermione was safe. I had saved her from an Unforgivable. I should have felt elated, jubilant, euphoric.

Instead, I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest.

Being a hero is overrated.

* * *

_Ron stood inside Dumbledore's office, scared out of his mind. He'd only been in here a handful of times, and never had he been in this much trouble. Snape had left him at the door with specific instructions to go inside and wait for the Headmaster without touching anything. Like he would have anyway – he was too nervous to be aware of his surroundings._

_Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and saw Professor Dumbledore descending the circular staircase. "Good afternoon, Mr. Weasley."_

_Ron swallowed around the lump in his throat. "H-hello, Professor."_

_Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and peered at Ron through his half-moon spectacles. "Trouble with your classmates, Mr. Weasley?"_

_The Headmaster's tone wasn't condemning in the least, and Ron felt free to tell him the whole truth. "It's Malfoy, Professor. He insulted me, and Hermione tried to defend me, but then Malfoy tried to curse her, so I..." he lowered his gaze. "I punched him."_

_Dumbledore seemed amused.. "No dueling? I'm surprised. Where was Mr. Potter? I know he can never resist hexing Mr. Malfoy when the opportunity presents itself."_

_Ron frowned. "He was there, and he had his wand. But, Professor, Malfoy started to use the Cruciatus Curse! I didn't have time to pull my wand, I just... I just reacted!"_

_Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up over his spectacles. "The Cruciatus Curse?"_

"_Yes!" Ron sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "But he didn't get the whole curse out because I hit him just in time."_

_The Headmaster frowned. "Are you sure, Mr. Weasley? That is a very serious accusation?"_

"_I know, Professor, but it's true! I heard it myself, and I know Harry and Hermione heard it too!"_

"_Yes, I'm sure they did." Dumbledore sighed. "I believe you, Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid neither of us can prove what happened."_

_Ron's heart sank. "But what if Malfoy tries to hurt Hermione again? Professor, you can't let that happen! There's got to be something you can do!"_

_Dumbledore stood with a nod. "I assure you that I will be looking into this matter. But for now, I believe Miss Granger is waiting for you outside my door."  
_

* * *

I wanted to cry.

The past half hour had been torture for me – standing outside Dumbledore's office, wondering, waiting. What if Ron had to leave Hogwarts? Would I ever see him again? What would happen to our friendship?

It meant more to me than I was willing to admit.

* * *

"_Ron!" Hermione cried as he came through the door. "What happened? Are you... will you..?"_

_He smiled. "I'm not expelled. Dumbledore believes me about Malfoy."_

_Hermione threw her arms around him, crushing the air from his chest. "Oh, Ron! I'm so glad! I don't know what we would have done without you!"_

_Ron laughed, still overwhelmed with relief at not being kicked out of school, and surprised at her reaction. "Er, 'Mione? Could you ease up a bit? I can't breathe."_

_Hermione stepped back with a choked laugh, and Ron could see that she was crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?"_

_She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her robes. "Nothing. I'm just... just happy, that's all." She looked up into his eyes. "I was so worried that you might leave."_

_Ron frowned. "You were worried about me? Really?" He looked confused. "Why?"_

_Hermione sniffled. "Why? Don't be such an idiot, Ron. I was worried about you because I care about you."  
_

* * *

I wanted to cheer out loud.

Jump around. Dance up and down the corridor. Shout for the whole school to hear. Hermione Granger cares about me!

But I didn't. I exercised as much self-control as I possessed at the moment.

Hardest thing I've ever done.

* * *

_Ron's eyes widened. "You... really?"_

"_Of course I do," she whispered. "Isn't it obvious?"_

"_What? Hermione, I..."_

_Hermione shook her head. "Never mind." She gave him a sad smile. "Anyway, thanks, Ron, for protecting me from Malfoy like that. It really means a lot to me." She wiped her eyes again. "So, thanks."_

"_Er, yeah. No problem."  
_

* * *

I wanted to run away.

I laid my heart on the line, and what did I get? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Why did I even think that Ronald Weasley, Mr. Emotionally Challenged himself, would ever admit that he cared about me?

Stupid, Hermione. Completely stupid.

I wanted to run, but I walked instead.

* * *

"_Hermione! Wait!" Ron called out after her. One minute she was telling him she cared about him, thanking him for rescuing her, and the next minute she was walking away from him. He was beyond confused, but he was also very desperate._

_Hermione ignored his call and kept right on walking._

"_Hermione!" Ron took off after her. "Hermione, please! Just wait!"_

_She spun around, her hair flying, her eyes blazing with anger and hurt. "What, Ron? Wait for what?" she asked, her voice raised in fury. "For you to reject me again? Tell me! What am I waiting for?"_

"_For this."  
_

* * *

I wanted it to last forever.

I still can't believe I kissed her, and yet I don't know what took me so long.

Best decision I ever made.

* * *

I wanted it to last forever.

Ronald Weasley was kissing me!

It was heaven on earth.

And well worth the wait.

* * *

I wanted to look away.

But I couldn't. Call it morbid fascination, if you will, but seeing your two best friends kissing after years of fighting with each other is a surreal experience, one that you can't easily push from your mind.

They didn't see me, but I saw them. Saw the whole fight, actually. And I had to agree with Hermione.

What are we waiting for? What is it that makes us wait so long to do the things we want to do? Why do we wait so long to take action and make our dreams become reality?

I certainly don't have any answers for myself, but for Ron and Hermione...

Well, it's about bloody time.

FIN

* * *

A/N: So........ did you like it? Hate it? Any thoughts at all? Please review! It makes me oh-so-happy! :) 


End file.
